User blog:(Captain) Roger Goldskull/NOT REAL (sadly) CALLING ALL TESTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
now on test server Updates *Story Quest: Jolly Roger: Now is the end being threatend my the evil curse of doom you can now go to Death Island, Home of Jolly roger and the toughest enemies ever here you must defeat him ONCE AND FOR ALL! *NEW ENEMIES! 10 new enemies 5 bosses and standing by jolly roger.... the hardest boss other than jolly himself.. Captain Bo Beck! Can YOU save him? *3 new Ghost ships including the all new Death Destroyer the Ghost SOTL Flagship gaurding the island! and The Harkaway, Jolly's War Frigate! ONLY fought durring the jolly roger boss battle *NEW WEAPONS! Now out new Rare and Famed Grenades and Staffs! AND 60 New Wepons of a new "Undead Class" Only Found on Death Island! 10 of them Swords,10 Guns, 10 Voodoo dolls, 10 Daggers, 10 Grenades, 10 Voodoo Staffs! And also we now have 6 New Legendary! Including Jolly Roger's Cuttlass, Jolly Roger's Repeater Pistol, Doll Of The Death, Dagger Of The Revenge, Grenades Of The Undead, and Jolly Roger's Wrath! *NEW ITEMS! Now you can loot Spyglasses! Also we have 4 New Legendary Items! Sao Feng's Sea Charts, Jack Sparrow's Headstone, Davy Jones' Spyglass, and Jolly Roger's Cannon Ram! *Wondering how your going to hold all your new weapons? its easy we've added new weapon slots for the "Ready to use " Area now you can hold a Sword, Gun, Doll, Dagger, Grenade, and Staff! also you can carry all your items with 4 more item slots so 1 for your Sea Globe, Sea Charts, Sea Charm, Spyglass, and Cannon ram! all of these you can use without moving ANYTHING around! *New enemies lurk the waters 13 years after the deal... Davy Jones Is Back to have Jack Sparrow's Soul now you can fight and board The Flying Dutchman! *New Quest Allows you to upgrade your Sword Of Triton to Legendary Class so now its easy for everyone to get at least 1 Legendary! Also "HANG!!!!" Doing This will enable you to Defeat all the enemies on a flagship at once (Only for use in DIRE situations and only able to be used 1 time a day!) and with your sword you can bottle ships you capture as tropthies! And after defeating Jolly Roger you get rewarded with 3 LEGENDARY weapons and items! Jack Sparrow's Sabre, Jack Sparrow's Revenge, and The Bretheren Court's Sea Globe! *Basic Memebers can now use the Dagger! Also they can Customize and Upgrade their Light Ship! *NEW Hull Rank 5 Hulls now out! find Grog when at Soundral Lvl 5 Scoundral Of The Seas! From the HMS Endevor! *New Rank 3 Rigging including a new Treasure Rigging! *New Cannon Customization now you can choose from 2 diferent cannon types for your Ship! Including: Extra Damage Cannons Extra Range Cannons * *New Sail Custom settings! Now you can strip your sails! And, like The Black Pearl you can patch your sails! *Unlimited access members can now have their own Pirate Hideout! Also includes rack for all your tropthies! *All Players can get their own Pets! *All Players now have access to the below deck and Captain's Cabin of their ship! (Captain' Cabin can also has a rack for 10 of your tropies! so put your most prized there!) Known Problems *Ships stall durring battle WOULD THIS NOW BE THE BIGGEST BEST UPDATE SINCE THE RELEASE OF EL PATRONS WEAPONS! oh and to be nice unlike dent and the others i TOLD EVEYONE AT THE BEGINING ITS NOT REAL! (sadly :( ) P.S. If a pirates online crew memeber reads this PLZ add theese things though not all of it at once but eventuly add all of this please Category:Blog posts